


Plenty

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Lindir is painfully rejected.





	Plenty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyLynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLynx/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for Peredhelofthecave’s “31. with Elrondir [a kiss after a small rejection]” request on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“On the contrary, I thought it was quite beautiful.”

Lindir blushes, as he’s wont to do whenever Elrond pays him a compliment, and his lovely gaze drifts away, out over the gardens, avoiding Elrond’s adoring praise. Their morning stroll continues on in a comfortable silence. For once, Lindir makes no mention of the many chores to do, doesn’t relay any lists or ask for Elrond’s blessing on any new projects. As they round a corner in the shrubbery and pass along the roses, Lindir murmurs, “I felt, perhaps, the second stanza was a bit lacking...”

“If it was so, I did not notice.” 

Lindir tries to hide another small smile, but very little escapes Elrond’s notice when it comes to his assistant. Lindir’s subtle happiness only adds to Elrond’s enjoyment of the day. This is exactly why he suggested they discuss the daily reports over a morning stroll—it means that he’ll start the day with this pleasant glow, and hopefully, it will linger through whatever else might come.

Lindir slows as they come round into the fountain’s courtyard. An earth-brown cat is leisurely padding past them, cutting directly through their path. This isn’t one of the many Imladris animals that Elrond recognizes, but then, they host many visitors, many of which bring companions in many different shapes and sizes. He slows with Lindir, knowing Lindir’s fondness for small creatures. The cat stops curiously when they near it, and it peers up at the pair of them, yellow eyes wide and piercing.

Lindir kneels down and reaches out to pat it, cooing, “What a pretty thing you are—”

Except his hand never connects, because the cat abruptly turns and hisses, bending into a feral crouch, its tail flicking upright and bristling. Lindir instantly reels back. He falls onto his rear, clearly startled and mortified. The cat continues snarling at Lindir until it seems to decide that Lindir is no threat, and then the cat bolts off to the side, disappearing into the bush. Elrond can practically hear Lindir’s poor heart racing.

He bends down to offer Lindir a hand. At first, Lindir seems too shocked to move, but he soon melts into Elrond’s embrace, as he always does, and allows Elrond to help him to his feet. Elrond gently pats him off and straightens his robes. Lindir’s cheeks remain a bright red, no longer from embarrassment. He turns a watery gaze to Elrond, utterly distraught.

In a bid to calm him, Elrond takes a hold of Lindir’s hand and lifts it to his lips, brushing a tender kiss across the back. He murmurs, “It is alright.”

Lindir only looks incrementally reassured. He mutters brokenly, “It hates me...”

“It does not know you. And you do not know what it has been through.” Obviously, nothing with a heart could ever truly hate _Lindir_ , but perhaps another being that had similar features once caused it harm. Lindir doesn’t look convinced. Elrond gives Lindir’s a hand a soft squeeze and tells him simply, “It does not matter. I love you enough for three hundred cats.”

A humoured smile flitters over Lindir’s lips. He manages a shaky nod, and Elrond rewards him with another kiss against his cheek. It succeeds in melting Lindir further. Elrond scoops him up in one arm and continues on their walk. 

“Now, tell me how you composed the first stanza of last night’s song. I found it simply breathtaking...”

Lindir opens his mouth, but he pauses when the cat jumps out again, not near them this time, but over by the closest building, where Erestor has just emerged. Arms full of scrolls, he stops to blink down at the furry creature. It snarls at him so loudly that he takes a step back, and one of the scrolls unfolds and hits the pavement. The cat makes one swipe at Erestor’s robes, then darts away again, leaving Erestor stiffed and dazed.

Elrond murmurs, “I am fond of him as well. Certainly at least one hundred cats’ worth, if not two.” Lindir erupts in a beautiful bought of laughter, evidently cured.


End file.
